lbpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Little big planet 2D
is a fan made 2D platforming for PC. It is made by Mr. Aidan Flanery and its before LittleBigPlanet 3D Story (the story is a mix of lbpvita and lbp3) Sackboy is exploring Craftworld when he gets sucked up and meet mr froster tell him about the trouble and the strife that has now befallen the once great eddya. and He must defeat kracker. . eddya eddya is a planet. Its sections greatly contrast each other: one section is a foster house section, one is a jack the with cuckoo clock heart-themed section, another a futuristic section, another section is a urban section and one section is a tv studio combined with a clocktower. Sections The froster manor A ice themed manor. the fort of the ring a walking kingdom. techna city a futuristic town. ooo valley a valley of trees and towers. clockworx studio a tv studio inside a underwater clocktower with tv screens. Popov Factory a factory theme after getting the hidden popov costume. Bosses Boss 1: the dust bunny: a ''doll that was control by the dust that trys to push sackboy away To defeat the dust bunny, you have jump on its head 4 times untill the dust bunny poof to dust. '''Boss 2: 'the knight: ''a horse that has pads for hands that try to smash Sackboy with his teeth and he throw one of his hand where sackboy will jump on it jump on his weakspot 4 times. '''Boss 3:' u.f the odd: ''a flying robot that shoot missles out of his cheeks and fire a lazer out of his mouth..have the power to hypnotize all flying robots To defeat it, you have throw bombs at the pink box whare u.f has 4 times untill he fall off the tower where sackboy was on. '''Boss 4:' the ooo beast: ''a scary looking monster that try to smash sackboy with its hands and he has the power to shoot lazers out of its eyes To defeat the ooo beast, you have jump on its nose 4 times untill it turn back to a sackperson. '''Final boss:' kracker: the main bad guy from the beginning of the game. First he grow tentacles out of his back to smash sackboy on ground you must hit kracker with a slime five times. kracker starts to climb to smash sackboy with a confusing network of falling cogs and There are ten switchs around the area where Sackboy presses them to spawn a wrecking ball to hit kracker five times and kracker fall and drown to his death.and copper-bot carries sackboy up to safety.If that doesn't sound hard enough, you only have one life throughout the entire boss fight, making it extremely difficult. secret boss: ''phantom: ''a undead version of kracker First he grow into a giant and starts to climb to smash sackboy with a confusing network of falling cogs and There are ten switchs around the area where Sackboy presses them to spawn a wrecking ball to hit phantom five times and phantom try to shoot growing balls Sackboy and he throw one of his hand where sackboy will jump on it jump on his weakspot five times and phantom's body fall apart and his spirit rest. background * the froster manor background is a manor cover in snow. * the fort of the ring background looks similar to La Marionette. * technna city background is a laboratory. * ooo valley background is a camp in a forest. * clockworx studio background is a empty news stage. Characters * mr froster is a creator curator of froster manor. * the ringmaster is a creator curator who have large amounts of creativity. * luna technna is a sassy creator curator who is one of your clihe character who want to go to the mall. * the urban teller is the creator curator who also reference campfire storys. * garry toon is a creator curator who is a little crazy sometimes. * keacker is the main antagonist of the story. Category:Fan Games Category:Games